denmafandomcom-20200216-history
O
'''O' (오, O'') is the character of Denma. Summary He's Edel's friend. He works in Madonna's Academy of Science. There's an alphabet 'O' on his face. This is similar to the Little Emperor's branding, so there's a theory that he's related to El. However, it isn't a meaningful symbol. There isn't contact between he and El. Biography He calls his friend Edel. He receives Edel to the bread once a month and questioned the research coming along. He answers Edel that hundreds of researchers are busting their brains out day and night on this research. And he demands Edel need to relax a little and he double send 'em twice a month. When he was 13 in priest age, and thus sixteen of universal age, zone 17 seminary of the eastern Church of Madonna, he harassed by toughest guy in school with his own Quanx ability, saying that the milk he brought is different. But Edel takes him. Edel went to the gym and called his teacher uncle. Ham tells Edel that he'll get kicked out if people find out that Edel is his nephew, and then Ham gives him to application to the Madonna's Academy of Science. Playboy Ham explains to Edel and him enthusiastically about the importance of love and muscles. Then he urge Edel to be a Guardian priest, the priest of all priests. Edel says he dislikes the muscles and asks Ham to ask for an application for the Madonna's Academy of Science. In seminary, there's a bug zapper placed inside the hall way. And the moths would get drawn to the light, and to their death. They would get jolt from the electricity, but they kept throwing themselves at it regardless until they died. They kept flying at it because there was light. They didn't care if it killed them. He says to Edel that they're dumb so no wonder they all die. But at that moment, Edel finds it to be rather '''beautiful', to fly blindly towards the light, towards their death. They're only fulfilling their destiny with everything they got. Edel suddenly became the school hero, at least until the new headmaster came. The new headmaster's very first agenda was to mark out potential troublemakers. It wasn't a surprise that Edel was on the top of the list. Edel asks him that what classes are he taking. He replies that he will learn the programming language. And then, the new headmaster gave Edel the punishment. He got sent off to the Purgatory, the food waste temple. Thanks to Ham's persistence and negotiating skills, Edel came back to school after a year. But Edel became obese. Edel says to him that at first, he ate so he didn't get beat up. But after at while, Edel couldn't stop gobbling even when they were beating him to stop eating. Because the hunger is so deep, it's insatiable. Soon the kids started bullying Edel and he became more and more helpless. And then one day, he hacked in to the intranet of Pre-Deva temple, so he find a prospective Deva, Nell's blog. In the video of the blog, the other a prospective Deva asks Nell what do she look for in a Patron. Nell says he must be kind, but more infortantly she want a hunky stud who can literally lift her off hers feet with one arm. He says maybe he should become a Guardian priest and start serving these cuties. Edel becomes a muscular body 2 years later, Edel was 19 in the universal age, and thus sixteen in priest age. When the day of pre-Guardian priest and Deva matching had finally come, Edel asks him for a hacking into the Tombhouse network. He says he'll get expelled and a priest never should covet a Deva. After that, Edel succeeded to team with Heimann and became a match Deva Nell, but she remembers him and rejects to match. When the rumor spreads that Edel is gay, Heimann beats Edel and doubts the relationship between Edel and him. At the end of the reply from Nell, Edel sees the emoji ^^ and sends it to the Cryptography Department via him to ask for the meaning. One day, Baron Hussadin's sudden appearance wounded dozens of priests, including Edel. They sent the private hospital VIP suites, because Hussadin's insurance will cover the costs. Edel suffers a minor concussion. Teacher says that starting tomorrow, pre-Devas will care after priests while his hospitalization. Edel asks him to hack the Administrative Bureau of the church body's main computer. He refuses Edel request. But Nell comes. Edel's first trial is held after 3 months and Edel is sentenced to death. Edel is sentenced to death again in the second trial after another 3 months. Edel asks Ham to Edel can receive phone calls now that second trial is over so, Ham tells him to call Edel. Edel asks him to find out where Nell is. And Edel tells the death sentence in second trial has never been overturned since the dawn of Country. Gatsu's right-hand man says to Edel that he has the best escape plan. Edel's response is more than unexpects. But Edel changes Edel's mind soon enough after getting a call from him, because he found Nell. Edel heard the news about Nell from him. He tells Nell was in great condition after spending 5 months at the hospital, but her test result on Space disease came out positive. Edel is overwhelmed by guilt that he failed to protect Nell. He couldn't say a word to Edel who was weeping, deep inside Edel's heart. After hours and hours of weeping, he says Nell serving as [[Church of Madonna#Level zero care|'level zero care' nurse out in the battlefield]], in planet Jato. He shows Edel to Nell's blog. The blog mentions Sue's tiramisu. Believe in or not, a Deva's timeline post ended up changing the fate of entire church. Edel says to him that Edel must go see Nell. He tells Ham that Edel has escaped. A month later, when Edel is being transferred to Abronah prison after recovering from the hospital, he called to Edel than the church is looking into doing a research for the cure of Space disease ofn its own, but the church will never give Edel the permission to use Edel's Quanx ability in such a way. Edel tells Edel is going to secretly use it on Nell, so he's asked to conveyed the message her about Edel's plan. He hacked into the admin's network to deliver Nell the following 2 messages. One, the Health Bureau and Academy of Science is going to kick off a research for the cure of Space disease in 2-3 years, and Edel wants to use Edel's dimensional power without the church's blessing to freeze her virus until the cure is developed and this is possible as long as her doesn't combust. And two, he shows Edel's video message. He says to Edel that he hacked into the system to check up on Nell, but saw a report that said all survivors' virus became active and he couldn't find any of her records and her name on the list of the incinerator consent forms, so he'll try to dig deeper into the Bureau's data for now. In (36), 2 weeks have passed since Edel learned that her virus became active, Edel is in prison Abronah. This is where people serve people's time after the final sentence. It would be 2 months if he count in his time at the hospital for the reattachment surgery. 2 weeks ago, Edel learned that Nell's virus became active. He tells he digged through every record at every Health Bureau, but there isn't a single footprint of her after her virus became active. Meanwhile, satellite Mayork incinerator 3, there is Nell here. He gives to Edel to consent list. Edel finds the name Tiramisu on one of the consent forms and Edel instantly knows. Edel knows it in his bones that is Nell protecting her little brothers. Edel says to the head prison guard that the furnace planet, incinerator 3 on Mayork, Edel need the head prison guard's help. Edel and head prison guard are arrives to incinerator 3 on satellite Mayork. The shocking, gruesome sight is more terrifying than what Edel had ever imagined. In the past he said to Edel, the autonomous incinerator on Mayork uses pre-stored solar energy to operate, and the furnace fires up once every two months. And it's been one month since the last one. So, technically Edel has one month before Edel get toasted. On average, there're about 50,000 bodies that get dumped into the incinerator everyday. Meaning, there're at least 1.5 million bodies inside the furnace already. The location simulator is meaningless to use, because there're fifty-thousand bodies pouring in everyday so one more month, and it stacks up to 3 million. So he tells his friend gives Edel one last piece of advice, that place is like the hell at universe's end. Then, Edel gose on the most insane mission. Edel tried to narrow down Nell's possible locations through a simulator. He tells there're more than 30 dump locations on Mayork, but never mind the location because her body might be under the pressure from the mountain of bodies. And even if she's lucky enough to be on top of the pile, Edel doesn't knows what danger Edel might face inside, scavengers of unidentified aliens beasts. He's right. They're scavengers known as the furnace hyenas looking for valuable goods off dumped bodies. He recalls the past. When he met Nell, she told the church promised her to look after her brothers. He told he'll stay here with her, because he's her Guardian priest. Then he holds the escape pod in his hand and begins to speak to his ghost. Ability *Hacking Intuition Quotes *"Me-thu'-sha-el! el! el!" *"A priest never should covet a Deva!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Church of Madonna